


Kiss, Sex, New Life

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Crossover, Erotic, Erotico, F/M, Klaroline, Lemon, Love Story, Romantico, Sex, Sovrannaturale, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Quando si sveglia dal suo stato di idilliaco piacere, la sorpresa di Caroline non potrebbe essere più grande. Ma è ancora sconvolta per ciò che è accaduto con Klaus, nemico giurato di tutta Mysticall Falls. Ora, il suo unico desiderio è quello di dimenticare ciò che è avvenuto e continuare con la sua vita. Peccato, però perché Klaus continua a riempire i suoi pensieri nonostante siano passati ben 5 anni. Dal canto suo, Klaus non si smentisse mai perché nonostante continui la sua vita, i suoi pensieri corrono alla donna che le ha rubato il cuore. Da perfetto gentiluomo, aspetterà che sia Caroline a fare il primo passo, ma per lui sarà un piacere stuzzicarla con baci rubati e parole infuocate.





	1. Capitolo 1

_[**Kiss, Sex, New Life**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2968532&i=1)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   
Il profumo degli alberi e di alcuni fiori appena sbocciati quella sera, non facendo altro che accentuare le loro passioni. Klaus non avrebbe mai pensato che un ambiente come quello potesse risultare tanto eccitante, ma all’improvviso capì che era proprio così. Dopo la promessa e la confessione dapprima avvenuta, non poteva non cogliere i segnali che gli venivano mandati e decise così di reagire. Si avvicinò a Caroline con passo leggero e sicuro, accarezzando leggermente con un dito il suo braccio facendola rabbrividire e quasi sorridere. Era sorpreso di quanto stava avvenendo e stavolta, solo per stavolta voleva metterla alla prova. Era giunto il momento di sciogliere quella barriera tra di loro, che le impediva di essere libera e avere tutto ciò che voleva, senza pensare a quello che avrebbero detto gli altri. Quella sera sarebbe stata dedicata a lei e solamente a lei. Gli si avvicinò prendendo il suo viso tra le mani e chinò la testa per farle sentire il proprio respiro sulle labbra.  
   
“ _Che cosa stai facendo_?” C’era un tremito e un sollievo al contempo nella sua voce.  
“ _A te cosa sembra che stia facendo? Mi prendo quello che voglio_!”  
   
Lui sorrise con orgoglio perché proprio in quel momento stava avendo quello che desiderava: la conferma che Caroline provasse qualcosa per lui. Bastarono quelle parole a scatenare quella passione e quel desiderio  che ardeva ormai da tempo dentro di loro, ma che inutilmente avevano cercato di non far emergere. Klaus le accarezzò le braccia, costatando che aveva la pelle morbida e vellutata che il desiderio accentuò incredibilmente. Chinò il capo per appoggiarle le labbra sul collo e lei rabbrividì, un po’ per paura e un po’ per il desiderio così forte di lui. Tutto avvenne così velocemente che lei non riuscì a rendersene conto, anche se ancora una volta, lui rovinò tutto.  
   
 _“Perché lo hai fatto?? Perché mi hai morso?“ s_ braitò furiosa Caroline.  
 _“Tesoro volevo solo assaggiarti così che anche tu potessi a sua volta assaggiarmi”_  rispose con dolcezza e tranquillità Klaus.  
 _“Perché potessi assaggiarti? Questa è un’assurdità. E’ la più grande stupidaggine che potessi dire. Non devo di certo meravigliarmi: alla fine, sei sempre tu, Klaus!”_  
 _“Ora stai esagerando… Ma…. Honey, hai davvero un buon gusto”._  
 _“Avevi qualche dubbio”_ mormorò lei.  
 _“No, assolutamente no. Ora ti consiglio di assaggiare il mio”._  
 _“Questi giochetti con me non funzionano.”_  
 _“Davvero?”_ disse lui con malizia.  
   
Le si avvicinò con passo deciso, la prese e la baciò. Non uno di quei baci dolci, ma un bacio travolgente, uno di quelli che ti consumano dentro, un po’ come il loro amore. Bastò quel bacio a farla zittire: dopotutto, lui la conosceva bene!  
Nel momento di passione lei affermò sottovoce  _“Non ho che un modo per scoprirlo”._  
Prima ancora che lui riuscisse a dire o fare qualsiasi cosa lei aveva già poggiato le labbra sul suo collo,  in segno di sfida.  
   
 _“Mmmm… non avrei mai scommesso che nonostante i mille anni avessi un gusto così…. Raffinato e dolce”_  ammise ironica Caroline.  
   
Un sorrisetto malizioso brillò negli occhi di Klaus andando ad incendiare quelli di lei. Senza darle il tempo di reagire, la fece piroettare tra le braccia e le catturò le labbra. La baciò lentamente come se avesse tutto il tempo del mondo, esplorandola con la lingua e sollecitandola ad essere più partecipativa. Il suo scopo era semplice: doveva farle capire cosa si era persa fino a quel momento, doveva farle capire che lei era sua e lui suo. Bastò un instante ancora perché Caroline si rilassasse, anche se, tuttavia non riusciva ad avere un atteggiamento  disinibito e sicuro di sé. Aveva un sapore unico, inimitabile, un sapore che apparteneva ad una regina, la sua regina. Le accarezzo la schiena, massaggiandola, strofinandole la pelle accaldata. Un gemito le salì dalle labbra di lei, in risposta a quello di lui. Klaus aveva deciso di raggiungerla, ma non aveva osato pensare a tutto questo: voleva semplicemente che lei, per una sola volta, facesse ciò che desiderava e non ciò che gli altri volevano. Con un sospiro, le strappò la maglietta che indossava, lasciando liberi i seni. Ammirò tanta bellezza, godendosi quell’attimo prima di chinare la testa per prenderle un capezzolo tra le labbra. Era un banale gioco, ma ebbe un impatto su di lui che non aveva mai sperimentato con nessun’altra donna. Le dita di Caroline cominciarono a esplorarlo, finchè Klaus non pensò che sarebbe impazzito di lì a poco. Fece scivolare una mano sui suoi jeans, mentre Caroline si inarcò verso di lui con un sospiro. Si rese conto che era eccitata come mai prima d’ora e ciò la fece rabbrividire in ogni cosa; per nulla al mondo si sarebbe fermata.  
   
 _“Voglio…”_  gli chiese con il fiato corto, mentre la mano di Klaus premeva sui suoi jeans.  
 _“Cosa?”_  
 _“Non c’è niente che desideri di più, ma prima… mi faresti un favore?”ammise con un fil di voce._  
 _“Ecco lo sapevo! Sapevo che avresti finito con chiedermi qualcosa”_.  
 _“Certo che sei impossibile!”_  
 _“Io sarei impossibile? Ma…”_  
 _“Stavo per chiederti di chiudere la mente e di godermi questo momento”_  alla fine esasperato disse Klaus.  
   
Caroline arrossì perché, ancora una volta, aveva dato ascolta ai pregiudizi, una cosa che le succedeva spesso quando loro entravano in intimità. Lui la baciò per dimostrarle che la mancanza di fiducia nei suoi confronti non lo intaccasse minimamente: era lei che voleva. Caroline non disse nulla: aveva la bocca aperta in un urlo silenzioso, mentre lui le pizzicava il piccolo seno. Lo accarezzò di nuovo, mentre le sue dita traevano un incredibile piacere dal toccare quel corpo meraviglioso. Fece scorrere la mano sull’altro seno e ripeté il tutto nuovamente, mentre lei cominciò a ondeggiare verso di lui, facendolo impazzire. Voleva toccarla più a fondo, senza la barriera dei jeans, ma sapeva che lei non era ancora pronta e che quindi doveva agire con calma.  
   
Lo bacio e gli sussurrò  _“Grazie”._  
   
Le dita di Caroline erano conficcate nelle spalle di Klaus mentre gli baciò il collo, assaggiandolo nuovamente, stavolta senza pentirsi. Continuò a baciargli il petto respirando il profumo della sua pelle e mordicchiandogli il lobo dell’orecchio.  Erano come se fossero un tutt’uno: ormai la passione era divampata e le barriere cadute, quello che sarebbe successo dipendeva solamente da loro. Caroline emise un gemito, mentre Klaus prese a baciarle tutto il corpo, soffermandosi sul collo per poterla assaggiare ancora una volta. Cominciò a toglierle i jeans, poi dovette smettere per strapparsi la propria maglia. Non si tolse i pantaloni, allungò una mano e le accarezzo fra le gambe questa volta libere da ogni ostacolo. Caroline non poteva credere a tutto quello che stava succedendo, e men che meno al fatto che stava vivendo in quel momento senza paranoia. Forse era troppo occupata a provare e dare piacere, man mano che mille emozioni, come un’onda la travolgevano, e le arrivavano in tutto il corpo. Senza alcun preavviso Klaus la sollevò e la sbatté contro un albero: così che Caroline si trovò schiacciata tra l’albero e il corpo di Klaus, questo sembrava non dispiacerle affatto. L’erezione premeva sulla sua carne e lei non poté fare a meno di spingersi più decisa contro di lui. Klaus gemette. Caroline si fermò.  
   
 _“Tutto bene?”_  
 _“Caroline, io….”_   la voce gli si affievolì in un gemito  
 _“Cosa?”_  le sussurrò all’orecchio e il calore del suo respiro lo fece fremere ancora di più.  
 _“Voglio di più, ma…”_  
 _“Io, sì.”_  rispose decisa e convinta.  
   
Premendo forte l’erezione su di lei, si spinse in una carezza che trafisse tutto il corpo di schegge di piacere. Caroline non aveva mai raggiunto una simile intimità negli ultimi tre anni e s’irrigidì, anche se non voleva. Lui seppe che fare e così con mano decisa e delicata le accarezzò la schiena, con movimenti precisi e rassicuranti. Adesso la situazione si capovolse, lei lo fece girare e lo sbattè contro un altro albero; adesso era lei ad avere in pugno la situazione. Cominciò con baci lenti sul collo, sul petto fino a raggiungere la sua erezione, ma non si fermò lì. Caroline gli riuscì a dare ogni tipo possibile di piacere e di certo Klaus non l’avrebbe fermata; tuttavia, lui era pur sempre Klaus e non permetteva a nessuno di avere il controllo su di lui. Così la situazione s’invertì nuovamente.  
   
 _“Non fermarti”_  
 _“Non potrei. Ti ho desiderato così tanto e per tanto tempo e adesso ti avrò.”_  
 _“Non sono proprietà di nessuno.”_  
 _“Questo lo vedremo!”_ disse a tono di sfida.  
   
L’attirò verso di sé per poterle succhiare il seno e allo stesso tempo cercò di darle piacere nell’altro con una mano delicata e provocatoria.  
   
“Maledizione! Io odio quando lui deve avere ragione” pensò lei fra se e sé.

 _“Cosa dicevi my love?”_  
 _“Sta zitto e baciami.”_  
   
Caroline urlò mentre il suo corpo cedeva, uno spasmo dopo l’altro. L’esplosione di piacere dentro di lei era una tale catastrofe che l’ambiente che li circondava si fece confuso e l’oscurità li avvolse. Quando raggiunsero l’orgasmo erano ormai al limite delle loro forze, anche se ciò era impossibile per un vampiro; nonostante questo lasciarono che la passione bruciasse dentro di loro ancora una volta, per poi arrendersi distrutti e soddisfatti sul terreno dei boschi.  
   
L’aria attorno a loro cambiò all’improvviso: Klaus ebbe la conferma di cosa era appena successo, e Caroline capì che aveva perso il controllo, cosa che la spaventò parecchio dato che ciò avveniva raramente. Ci fu un silenzio imbarazzante, nessuno dei due parlò, ma qualcuno avrebbe dovuto farlo per porre fine a questa assurda situazione. Caroline si staccò di colpo da lui e sollevò la cerniera della giacca, tentando invano di coprire ciò che era appena accaduto. Klaus, seppure a malincuore si rivestì, tentando di ridurre la propria eccitazione e di mascherare il disagio in un ghigno ironico.    
   
Le andò incontro e le sollevò il mento per sfiorarle le labbra con un dito.  
  _“Hai le labbra gonfie” osservò “e le guance arrossate.”_

Caroline abbassò gli occhi.  
 _“Sapevamo entrambi che questo sarebbe successo, non puoi fingere che sia accaduto solo per colpa mia. Ci desideravamo dal primo momento che ci siamo visti e questo… era inevitabile!_

Quelle parole la fecero sobbalzare: con un gesto brusco si ritrasse da lui.  
 _“Può darsi”convenne “Ma…. ma quello che è appena successo non dovrà mai più accadere”_  ammise Caroline.  
 _“Non sembrava che ti desse così tanto fastidio mentre io…”_  
   
Caroline arrossì, e sapeva che tutto questo doveva finire in quel medesimo istante.  
   
 _“Quello che è successo qui, deve e dovrà rimanere qui.”_  
 _“Sì, certo. Ho capito.”_ Rispose con voce afflitta Klaus che ancora una volta si ritrovava ad essere respinto da lei.  
 _“No, tu non capisci! Io non avrei mai dovuto ammetterlo e non avrei mai dovuto spingermi oltre.”_  
 _“Honey, ormai quel che è fatto è fatto, ma a me non dispiace affatto.”_  
 _“Certo che no! Tu non hai niente da perdere.!_  
 _“All’incontrario invece. Io ho tutto da perdere perché per la prima volta ho messo in gioco il mio cuore. Io ho tutto da perdere_!” affermò contrariato Klaus.  
   
A quelle parole Caroline rimase basita: sapeva fin dall’inizio ciò che provava Klaus per lei, ma di certo, averne ancora una volta la conferma dopo quello che era appena accaduto, le fece uno strano effetto.  
   
 _“Klaus, io…”_  
 _“Sì, lo so tesoro.”_  
   
Queste furono le ultime parole che Caroline udì, prima che Klaus le baciasse la fronte e sparisse. Ognuno di loro aveva fatto una scelta e lui più di tutti doveva rispettarla. Era disposto a mantenere la sua promessa con il rischio di perderla, affinchè Caroline ammettesse i suoi veri sentimenti e decidesse di raggiungerlo a New Orleans. Caroline rimase pietrificata per qualche minuto, con la speranza che i brividi passassero e che quella strana sensazione l’abbandonasse. Dopo qualche minuto si ritrasse e andò via incurante che, non poco lontano da lei, lui la stesse osservando per un ultima volta.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Spazio d'autrice:  
Buon pomeriggio a a tutti =)  
Avevo scritto questa storia l'anno scorso, ma partecipando ad alcuni scambi mi è stato fatto notare che conteneva vari errori e io così ho deciso di rileggerla e correggerla.  La storia si svolge durante la 5x11 di The Vampire Diaries, prende spunto solo dalla scena tra Klaus e Caroline nei boschi, poi tutti gli avvenimenti e le situazioni sono completamente inventate da me. Inizialmente la storia è nata come una OS, ma andandola a rivedere mi sono accorta che era davvero troppo lunga così ho deciso di dividerla in capitoli, spero che non vi dispiaccia.   
Grazie a chi la leggerà e commenterà o a chi sarà un lettore silenzioso, vi ringrazio comunque tantissimo.  
Buona lettura =D  
Baci,

Claire.   



	2. Capitolo 2

 

 

CAPITOLO 2

  
  
 

Erano passati ben 5 anni da quando Klaus e Caroline si erano visti l’ultima volta: tuttavia, anche se entrambi continuavano a vivere come se nulla fosse, non avevano passato mai un giorno senza pensarsi reciprocamente. Il momento della giornata in cui ciò avveniva in maniera particolare era la notte, quando entrambi si affacciavano alla finestra, forse speranzosi di vedere l’altro. Sapevano bene che questo non sarebbe accaduto e così poi, un po’ delusi, si scostavano da quel posto ormai “loro” e ritornavano alle solite faccende. Una sera di quelle, qualcosa cambiò nello sguardo di lei, qualcosa la portò dove aveva giurato non sarebbe mai andata: da lui.  Caroline,  non appena arrivò a New Orleans, fu travolta dalla meravigliosa atmosfera che colmava l’aria, ma senza perdere un attimo, iniziò la ricerca che aveva deciso di intraprendere.  
   
“ _Tu , vieni lentamente verso di me e non urlare. Sai dirmi dove posso trovare Klaus Mikaelson?”_  chiese Caroline con forza ad un passante.  
 _“Sì, abita nella villa Mikaelson poco lontano da qui, al di fuori di questo quartiere; però puoi anche trovarlo nel bar infondo alla strada”_ rispose calmo lui.  
 _“Grazie mille. Ora torna a casa e dimentica questa conversazione”._  
   
Mentre Caroline stava per dirigersi verso la villa, non molto lontano sentì due persone che stavano ridendo e parlando. All’improvviso il suo cuore si fermò perché riconosceva quella voce e sarebbe stata in grado di riconoscerla anche tra un milione di persone. Era lui. Era il suo lui. Non appena si avvicinò, vide una scena che la tramortì: i battiti del suo cuore rallentarono fino a fermarsi, non riuscì più a muoversi. Quello appena visto le fece più male di un paletto di legno conficcato nel cuore; ogni cosa, ogni emozione, aveva perso colore ed era svanita nel nulla, proprio quel nulla che adesso la circondava. Sparì prima che lui potesse accorgersi di lei; tuttavia, quella scena rimase così viva nei suoi occhi che, come un brutto sogno, continuò ad offuscarle la mente.  Klaus era andato avanti nella sua vita mantenendo la promessa fatta a lei, senza paura di far prevalere la sua parte insensibile, la sua forza per farsi rispettare, senza rimorsi sulle scelte compiute... senza di lei. Per la prima volta lui aveva vinto: aveva la sua città, la famiglia al suo fianco e la sua bellissima e adorata bambina. Dal suo canto però, Klaus, sapeva che avere tutto ma non la persona con cui vorresti condividere ogni giorno,  non significava essere felice. Si ripeteva che ormai andava bene così, che lasciarla libera era la scelta giusta, ma... se non fosse stato davvero così? Quel pensiero che non andava via lo faceva impazzire. I primi giorni aveva ucciso così tante persone che era difficile riuscire a contarle, aveva fatto emergere il suo lato animale e nessuno lo avvicinava per paura di ricevere la stessa lezione, solo la figlia riusciva a darle un po’ di pace. Lui non faceva che pensare a lei e talvolta, ciò, lo portava a compiere gesti di cui non essere fieri: era proprio allora che capiva che Caroline faceva emergere la parte migliore di lui; una constatazione che, ancora una volta, confermava quanto le mancasse. Avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di averla lì, al suo fianco e sapeva di poterci riuscire, ma voleva che le cose tra di loro andassero diversamente, voleva che fosse lei a venire da lui, in maniera libera, per sua scelta.

 

In questi anni aveva provato a dimenticarla, aveva cercato di andare avanti anche con altre donne ma aveva fallito, l’unico fallimento che si era permesso. Le ore erano sempre troppo lunghe e i giorni sembravano non finire mai: era tormentato, angustiato e nessuno riusciva a tirarlo fuori dal baratro in cui era caduto. Lei sì, ci stava almeno provando, sapeva bene che il cuore di Klaus non le apparteneva..

 

_“Mi concedi questo ballo?”_  chiese ridendo Klaus.  
“ _Sarebbe un onore”_ rispose Camille con le lacrime agli occhi per il tanto ridere.  
   
Loro passavano molto tempo insieme perché l’uno faceva stare bene l’altro, anche se comunque, quel vuoto lasciato da Caroline, quel senso di solitudine da cui non riusciva a liberarsi, era capace di colmarlo soltanto sua figlia.  
 

 

Caroline non si sarebbe mai aspettata che Klaus cedesse al fascino di un’altra donna che non fosse lei. Si era sentita rifiutata e sola, proprio adesso che aveva deciso di reclamare ciò sentiva suo. Nonostante la fortuna per il fatto che lui non l’avesse vista, aveva trascorso la notte insonne, voltandosi e rigirandosi nel letto, incapace di trattenere il pianto. All’alba, purtroppo, dovette ammettere l’inammissibile:  _Amava Klaus nonostante ciò che aveva fatto in passato e nonostante ciò che aveva visto, lo amava per come riusciva a sentirsi libera e vibrante insieme a lui. In poche parole, era innamorata di lui._  Era proprio per questo che il suo “tradimento” era peggio di mille schegge che le trapassavano il corpo. Klaus le aveva insegnato molte cose, e lei finalmente aveva capito che disponeva di molto potere più di quanto invece pensasse.  Solo allora si rese conto che era stata troppo ingiusta con lui: niente sarebbe dovuto andare così.

 

 

 

 

Mentre guidava lungo il viale della proprietà privata, Caroline si sforzò di rilassarsi. Era arrivato il momento che aspettava.  Quando scese dall’auto, si trovò di fronte una villa spettacolare in stile antico ma ravvivata di colori.  Bussò un paio di volte ma nessuno rispose, si guardò intorno e vide che non c’erano macchine parcheggiate; stava per andarsene quando la porta si aprì. Caroline rimase esterrefatta quando alla porta comparve una bambina non oltre i 5 anni.

“ _Ciao piccolina, dove sono i tuoi genitori?”_  
 _“Mamma e papà non ci sono”_ rispose innocentemente la bimba.  
 _“Sai dirimi se questa è la villa Mikaelson?”_  
 _“Sì, è questa. Tu chi stai cercando?”_  
 _“Non preoccuparti, passerò un’altra volta quando i tuoi genitori saranno in casa. Promettimi però di non aprire più la porta agli sconosciuti”_ disse con fare materno Caroline.  
“ _Ma tu non sei una sconosciuta!”_  
   
A quelle parole Caroline si spostò un po’ all’indietro non per paura, ma per lo stupore che la colse d’improvviso. Come faceva quella bambina a conoscerla? Chi era?  
In quel breve momento, la bambina fu affiancata da un adulto che la rimproverava.  
   
“ _Tesoro, quante volte ti abbiamo detto che non devi aprire la porta agli sconosciuti?”_  
 _“Ma zio, io la conosco.”_

Non appena la piccola disse così, lui alzò lo sguardo e rimase sorpreso tanto quanto lei.

_“Elijah!”_ esclamò con sorpresa Caroline.  
“ _Caroline! Scusa le mie cattive maniere, accomodati pure e scusami se non ti ho riconosciuto subito” p_ rontamente rispose Elijah.  
“ _No, non preoccuparti. Hai tutto il diritto di esserne sorpreso e poi perché avresti dovuto sapere che ero io?”_  
 _“Eeh.. io… non ho mai smesso di sperare nell’arrivo di questo giorno”_ ammise in imbarazzo Elijah.

Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui entrambi non sapevano che dire, ma per fortuna alla piccola non mancavano le parole.  
   
“ _Tu sei Caroline, quindi?”_  chiese dolcemente.  
“ _Sì, e tu chi sei?”_  
 _“Io sono Hope Mikaelson.”_

Bastarono quelle parole per portare Caroline ad alzare lo sguardo verso Elijah, cercando silenziosamente delle risposte alle sue domande.  La bambina vedendo di non avere più l’attenzione su di sé, cercò di riprendersela.  
   
“ _Sai la mia mamma e il mio papà…”_  
 _“Oh, giusto piccolina! Chi sono i tuoi genitori? Li conosco?”_  
 _“Certo che sì. La mia mamma è Haley e il mio papà è Klaus”_ disse con un sorriso smagliante, orgogliosa dei suoi genitori.  
   
Ancora una volta Caroline rimase spiazzata e senza parole. Adesso il suo cuore stava sanguinando e  per la seconda volta era Klaus la causa di questo, la stava uccidendo lentamente. Doveva andarsene di lì, e subito.

_“Tu sei venuta per il mio papà”_ domandò Hope, incurante del dolore che stesse provando Caroline.  
“ _Io, ehm… io..”_ Caroline non riuscì a rispondere, aveva aperto la bocca senza però riuscire a far uscire parola.  
“ _Tesoro, non è buona educazione chiedere queste cose senza avere l’accortezza delle buone maniere”_ rimproverò Elijah.  
“ _Scusa zio”_   rispose afflitta Hope con gli occhi lucidi.  
“ _Tranquillo Elijah, non preoccuparti. Scusami piccolina, ma come fai a conoscermi?”_  
 _“Perché, sin da molto piccola, ha sempre saputo chi sono i suoi genitori e come è venuta al mondo, ma anche perché…”_ la bambina s’intromise e completò lei la frase “ _perché il mio papà mi ha parlato di te, perché ti ha dipinto e perché io credo nelle favole. E  tu sei la principessa che salverà il mio papà”._  
 _“Quindi... tu mi conosci…”_  
 _“Certo, e so che tu rendi felice il mio papà”._

 

 

 

 

“ _Mamma!!”_  urlò la bambina mentre si gettava tra le braccia della madre.  
“ _Ciao Hayley!”_ in un istante Elijah le fu vicino e la baciò con passione: un gesto che fece impietrire Caroline e gioire Hope.  
“ _Quindi tu stai con Elijah e non con Klaus?”_ chiese con un sorriso lieve Caroline.  
“ _Io? Certo che no! Sto con Elijah, e per quanto riguarda Klaus sono solo la donna che le ha dato una figlia”_ ammise arrossendo Hayley.  
“ _Scusami, mi sta scoppiando la testa. Non sto capendo più niente”_ disse afflitta Caroline.

 

 

 

 

Si sentirono dei passi in lontananza, tutti sapevano a chi appartenevano e questo non fece che aumentare l’imbarazzo e l’ansia: non appena Klaus varcò la soglia di casa, il silenzio attanagliò la stanza.  
   
“ _Papà, papà….”_  
 _“Ciao Tesoro! Non accogliermi così felice e saltellando perché stavolta non riuscirai a convincermi per farti stare sveglia fino a tardi e….”_  
   
La frase si ruppe così, non appena Klaus vide Caroline. Lui non riuscì più a proferire parola e nessuno dei presentì in quella stanza osò parlare. Klaus era impassibile, pietrificato e non riusciva  a far uscire parola dalle sue labbra. Caroline era riuscita a sorprenderlo e per la prima volta vide la sua vulnerabilità e paura. Aveva ormai rinunciato a lei e al sogno di loro due insieme, ma ancora una volta lei ebbe il controllo della situazione mettendolo con le spalle al muro. Klaus detestava non avere il controllo e più di tutto detestava sentirsi così esposto.  
Lui per lei aveva rischiato di perdere tutto pur di convincerla che anche in lui c’era una parte buona; tuttavia, ogni qualvolta si avvicinava a lei per mostrarle parti di sé che nessuno conosceva, lei lo respingeva. E adesso lei era là, era là per lui e questa consapevolezza gli arrivò come dell’acqua ghiacciata, facendolo tornare se stesso. Nessuno aveva mai avuto il coraggio di contraddirlo, nessuno aveva mai osato rispondergli e mettersi contro di lui, invece lei sì. Caroline era l’unica donna che riusciva a tenere testa a Klaus, l’unico uomo che riusciva a far sentire protetta e libera allo stesso tempo Caroline. Klaus e Caroline si appartenevano: ci sarebbero voluto del tempo, forse, affinché loro l’avrebbero ammesso, ma sapevano che l’uno era la forza dell’altro. Nessuno di loro avrebbe  potuto vincere una battaglia se non fossero stati insieme. Riuscivano a compensarsi a vicenda perché nella mancanza di uno subentrava l’altro. Questa situazione di silenzio stava facendo impazzire tutti, così, ancora una volta, a salvare, o forse no, la situazione, fu la piccola Hope che, incurante della reazione del padre, mostrò tutta la sua innocenza.  
Klaus guardò la figlia con occhi innamorati pur essendo furioso: non avrebbe mai potuto farle del male. Poco dopo guardò Elijah e Hayley che nel frattempo si erano avvicinati a lui e nei loro occhi non poté che leggere la paura per la piccola, uno sguardo che lo ferì molto. Si avvicinò alla bambina, inginocchiandosi per essere allo stesso livello e, accarezzandole la guancia arrossata per la felicità, non poté non ridere sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto di Elijah, Hayely e soprattutto di Caroline.  
 

“ _Dovreste vedere le vostre facce”_  alla fine riuscì a dire, ridendo, Klaus.  
 “ _Aspettate solo che io faccia un piccolo passo falso per saltarmi addosso. Mi ferisce constatare che, ancora una volta, non vi fidate di me, soprattutto tu, caro fratello. Già... cosa dovrei aspettarmi dopotutto?”_  
 _“Non volevo mancarti di rispetto e non volevo assolutamente….”_ iniziò subito a scusarsi Elijah  
“ _No, fratello. Avete pensato molte volte che io non sia la persona più adatta a fare il padre, soprattutto dopo l’esempio che abbiamo avuto. È vero, io non sono una brava persona e spesso ho commesso gesti di cui mi sono pentito; ma credetemi quando vi dico che io… Io non potrei mai e poi mai fare del male a mia figlia. Sì, lo so cosa stai per dire”_ Klaus fermò Elijah prima ancora che lui iniziasse a parlare.  
“ _Non appena ho saputo di lei ho dato di matto, ero fuori controllo, avevo pensato anche di ucciderle entrambe, ma…”_  
 _“Ma lui mi vuole bene”_ ammise con un filo di voce Hope andando ad abbracciare il padre.  
” _Io so che il mio papà non è cattivo”._  
 

La conversazione destabilizzò un po’ tutti, ma alla fine Klaus riuscì ad ammettere con una voce flebile “ _Dobbiamo parlare”._ Tutti rimasero immobili, solo Hope cominciò a lanciare gridolini di felicità non appena vide il padre e Caroline allontanarsi e aprirsi, forse, quello spiraglio tanto atteso di speranza.  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Spazio d'autrice:  
Ed eccoci giunti al secondo capitolo, ancora non so quanti capitoli avrà esattamente la storia perchè sto cercando di dividerli senza dividere la storia in sè.  
Che dire?  
Abbiamo conosciuto Hope o meglio Caroline l'ha fatto e la reazione che tutti hanno avuto quando Klaus ha visto Care? Beh, forse un pò c'è da aspettaserlo, ma se abbiamo imparatouna cosa da Klaus che per la figlia si farebbe uccidere e se pur non lo dice conta molto sulla sua famiglia.  
Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, ma penso che il prossimo sia davvero molto interessante, finalmente ci sarà la tanto attesa chiacchierata tra Caroline e Klaus, curiosi?  
Buona lettura a tutti e grazie a chi vorrà lasciare un commento o passerà solo a leggere.  
Baci,  
Claire.


	3. Capitolo 3

CAPITOLO 3  
  
  
  
  
 

 

 

Klaus, quando vide Caroline marciare verso di lui, provò un’ondata di piacere accompagnata da un desiderio improvviso, nonostante erano passati cinque anni.  
   
“ _Come hai potuto?”_ lo investì la voce di lei.  
Voleva baciarla, aspettava da tanto... ma si raddrizzò e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
 _“Come ho potuto cosa?_  
 _“Abbiamo fatto sesso e tu hai, ovviamente, omesso di dirmi che avevi una figlia!”_  
   
Lui si ritrasse perché non credeva che questo la facesse stare così male. Era stata sua intenzione dirle tutto, spiegarle come stavano le cose e avrebbe dovuto farlo: adesso, gli toccava spiegarle tutto in una situazione non proprio tranquilla.  
   
“ _Non dovevi…”_  
 _“Non avrei dovuto scoprirlo? Stavi per dire questo,vero?”_ chiese infuriata Caroline.  
“ _No. Non avresti dovuto scoprirlo così”_ ammise Klaus.  
“ _Ah si? Complimenti!”_  
  
Lei continuò a fissarlo astiosa.  
   
“ _Come pensi mi sia sentita a scoprire tutto da tua figlia? Senza contare che non ha fatto altro quello che avresti dovuto fare tu!”_  
 _“Mi dispiace, ma non credevo che saresti venuta”_ rispose lui in tono asciutto.  
 _“Sì, lo so, a questo ci ero arrivata da sola”._  
 _“E’ successo tanto tempo fa quando tu ancora stavi con Tyler. Con precisione, è successo dopo una giornata davvero dura e dopo essere stato respinto ancora una volta da te, io….”_  
  
Quelle parole non fecero che accrescere l’ira di lei.  
   
 _“E quindi? Ti dovevi consolare perché io ti avevo respinto e non hai trovato nulla di meglio che portarti a letto lei?”_  
   
Il silenzio di lui la fece imbestialire ancora di più.  
   
 _“E’ mai possibile che con te tutto deve andare a rotoli? Cosa ne è stato delle emozioni, dei sentimenti? Non credo più che tu sia lo stesso uomo che eri a Mysticall Falls”._  
 _“E cosa ti fa credere che tu sia la stessa persona che eri cinque anni fa?”_ continuando ancora “ _E poi qual è il problema, che io sia stato a letto con lei o che mi sia portato a letto prima lei e poi te?”_ chiese esasperato Klaus.  
“ _Cos’ero per te? Un  calcolo di rischio o solo il nuovo giocattolino?”_  
   
Klaus era convinto che non le sarebbe interessato poi molto, dato che Hayley è solo la madre di sua figlia e niente di più e ancora non capiva perché lei fosse così arrabbiata. Lui aveva cercato il momento migliore per dirglielo, senza riuscire nell’intento, così alla fine, aspettando, aspettando… lei lo aveva scoperto.  
   
“ _Non ho mai detto questo. Caroline, io per te avrei fatto di tutto e poi, ricordati che sei stata tu a respingermi”._  
 _“Sì è vero, ma avresti dovuto essere sincero con me.”_  
 _“Perché, tu lo sei mai stata con me?”_  rispose irritato Klaus.  
Caroline si mise le mani sui fianchi “ _Non dimenticare che tra di noi c’era un accordo!”_  
 _“Appunto Caroline. Io ti avevo promesso che se mi avessi detto quello che realmente volevi io me ne sarei andato”_  continuò adirato Klaus “ _Ed è quello che ho fatto Caroline. Non ho mai infranto la promessa.”_  
 _“Ma hai comunque rovinato tutto”_ ammise ferita Caroline.  
  
Questa volta fu Klaus a irritarsi. In fondo, stava cercando solo di spiegarsi mentre lei ergeva, nuovamente, un muro davanti a lui.  
   
“ _Non ti ho mai promesso che tu saresti stata l’unica, non avevi il diritto di esclusività.”_  
 _“E quindi è così che vanno le cose?”_  
 _“No, Caroline. Con Hayley è stato solo sesso; ero arrabbiato perché tu ancora una volta mi avevi respinto, lei era lì ed è successo: tutto qui! Non c’è stato nulla di più dopo. Credimi, lei è solo la madre di mia figlia”_ disse, infine, esasperato Klaus.  
“ _Siamo sinceri però, perché hai tutto questo risentimento nei miei confronti? E’ solo perché non ti ho detto che avevo una figlia?”_  
   
Tra i due calò un silenzio tombale, tanto che riuscivano a sentire i battiti del cuore delle persone in lontananza. Klaus guardò Caroline e Caroline guardò Klaus. Tra di loro tutto doveva essere una sfida, dovevano far vedere chi era il più forte: così, però, uno dei due si sarebbe fatto del male.  
   
“ _Non ho nessun risentimento verso di te!”._  
  
Klaus si avvicinò a Caroline e quel gesto la mise in agitazione, allarmandola.  
   
“ _Vedo che non ti sono indifferente, anche se sono passati degli  anni. Il mio caro e vecchio amico Tyler non ti soddisfa più o è carente proprio come le sue azioni?”_  chiese malizioso Klaus.  
“ _Lui mi soddisfa, tanto. E’ il migliore che io abbia mai avuto”_ rispose di getto Caroline.  
   
Lui la guardò con gli occhi di chi volesse mangiarla, coprirla di baci e svestirla velocemente per farla sua. Caroline non era pronta a questo, non era pronta a quell’amore che, in un modo o nell’altro la stava consumando: lei aveva bisogno di tempo affinchè le sue ferite guarissero.  
A quelle parole Klaus si allontanò da lei, si sforzò di non romperle il collo e di non reagire nel peggiore dei modi.  
   
“ _Perché sei venuta qui?”_ Le domandò cercando di mantenere la calma.  
   
Caroline fu spiazzata dalla domanda  
   
“ _Io….. me lo sto chiedendo anch’io”_  
 _“Cosa vuoi Caroline? Cosa vuoi da me?”_  
 _“Nulla, non voglio più nulla da te!”_ rispose a  fior di labbra Caroline.  
“ _Non è vero! Tu sei venuta qui per un motivo!”_ Le si avvicinò e con un dito le alzò il mento “ _Dimmi perché sei qui, Caroline” aggiunse_ sottovoce Klaus.  
“ _Non c’è più un motivo valido.”_  
 _“Ancora una volta mi respingi, ancora una volta alzi un muro tra di noi e poi…”_  
 _“E poi cosa?Lasciami stare Klaus, l’hai già fatto una volta, puoi rifarlo: tanto, alla fine, c’è sempre qualcuno che ti consola.”_  
   
Klaus spazientito la bloccò con forza, facendola girare verso di lui cercando di riuscirne a capire qualcosa.  
   
“ _A cosa ti riferisci?”_  
 _“Mi credi così stupida?”_ Chiese Caroline, sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di Klaus.  
“ _Ti ho visto con la bionda”_ riuscì appena a mormorare Caroline, prima di sparire, lasciandolo inerme.  
   
   
 

***************************

  
   
   
   
   
Per la verità, a Caroline non le importava nulla di ciò che la gente diceva in giro. Nessuno li aveva mai visti come coppia, ma lei non era mai stata tanto triste come in quel momento. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa la scena di Klaus che ballava con un’altra donna, un’altra che non era lei. Loro non avevano mai parlato di poter avere altre relazioni anche perché non avevano mai etichettato la loro, ma questo non poteva non farle del male. Lei lo amava, non riusciva a sopportare tutto questo e adesso stava vacillando, non era più sicura di aver fatto la scelta giusta nel raggiungerlo.  
Klaus si trovava con Hope in sala da pranzo: le finestre erano spalancate sugli splendidi giardini, un panorama che non faceva altro che aumentare la tristezza di lui e, di conseguenza, l’irrequietezza di lei. Caroline se ne era andata così, senza dargli il tempo di spiegarsi. Erano già trascorse alcune ore e lui non aveva smesso neanche per un minuto di pensare a lei; aveva un unico pensiero fisso: quello di averla persa. Le parole della figlia lo riportarono alla realtà.  
  
  
  
“ _Papà devi muoverti in fretta, devi coglierla di sorpresa. Ti ricordi quando mi hai raccontato di averle salvato la vita per il suo compleanno?_  
Il padre la stava ascoltando senza parlare e così lei continuò.  
 “ _Mi hai detto che lei era sorpresa di vederti là, a casa sua. Papà, tu solo sai cosa fare”_ disse infine la figlia con un misto di tristezza e gioia.  
  
Stavolta era lui, invece, che aveva bisogno di essere salvato. Aveva bisogno che Caroline salvasse il suo cuore da duro, prepotente e manipolatore, quale era diventato nel corso dei secoli.  
 _Aveva bisogno di lei, perché l’amava._  
   
Quella nuova, poi non tanto nuova, consapevolezza lo colpì come un pugno allo stomaco. Per un attimo fu confuso, prima di esplodere di gioia e preoccupazione. Non era certo il momento per avere una relazione, considerando che non aveva sconfitto tutti i suoi nemici e nell’aria si sentiva già l’odore della battaglia che forse, di lì a poco sarebbe iniziata. Ma se non era quello il momento ideale... quale sarebbe stato?  
   
Hope lo guardò con interesse “ _Papà, cosa hai in mente?”_  
 _“Non preoccuparti tesoro.”_  
Gli occhi della bambina scintillarono “ _Papà….”_  
 _“Sì, piccola. Te lo prometto: la porterò a casa”_ disse con voce soddisfatta Klaus accarezzando la guancia della figlia.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
E, ancora una volta ri- eccomi, tra un pò vi stancherete di me, spero però dopo aver letto tutta la storia =)  
Non voglio annoiarvi con dettagli anche perchè li avete letti.  
Che ne dite della reazione che ha Caroline e di un Klaus a dir poco sconvolto? Riuscirà secondo voi a sistenare la situazione o farà altri danni?  
E poi ho trovato tenerissima scrivere la scena padre e figlia, spero che anche nella serie vedremo Hope grande, ma quello che ho apprezzato è stato quando Klaus ha promesso alla figlia che l'avrebbeportata a casa.  
Sì, lo so, l'ho scritta io ma a volt emi sorpreso XD  
Spero che anche questo capitolo vi sia piaicuto, tanto quanto è piaicuto a me scriverlo.  
Grazie a chi leggerà, a chi commenterà e un grande grazie va anche ai lettori silenziosi.  
Baci,  
Claire.


	4. Capitolo 4

CAPITOLO 4

  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 

Caroline aprì la porta dell’appartamento e subito spalancò la bocca per la sorpresa.  
   
“ _Come hai fatto a trovarmi?”_  
Klaus sorrise “ _Me lo ha detto un uccellino”._  
 _“La bionda con cui stavi ballando?”_ cercò di indovinare lei.  
Klaus inchinò la testa “ _No, lei non è niente per me. Non lo è mai stato.”_  
 _“Detesto il modo in cui sai sempre tutto di tutti.”_  
 _“E in questo momento, detesti me più di tutto.”_  
   
Lei lasciò che fosse il suo silenzio a rispondere. Era furiosa e ferita. Forse non avrebbe dovuto esserlo? Si era innamorato di lui mentre Klaus non solo metteva incinta un’altra donna, bensì frequentasse un’altra, una bionda che ovviamente non era lei: lui non aveva fatto altro che prenderla in giro e giocare con i suoi sentimenti.  
   
“ _Posso entrare?”_  
 _“Ho altra scelta?”_ replicò  Caroline con ironia.  
“ _Che c’è non ti basta più una bionda?”_  
 _“Caroline….”_  
 _“Cosa?”_  
 _“Immagino di meritarmelo”_ Klaus si lasciò sfuggire una risata.  
 _“Cosa ci trovi di così divertente?”_  
 _“Honey, dovresti vedere il tuo viso.”_  
   
Quelle parole la fecero arrossire perché in quel momento sembrava un’adolescente alle prese con la prima cotta.  
“ _Dimmi cosa vuoi da me. Pensavo che la biondina ti sarebbe bastata o ha fatto qualcosa di sbagliato e adesso è morta?”_ polemizzò comunque, incapace di trattenersi.  
Klaus la fissò dritto negli occhi.  
 “ _Per la verità, lei è il motivo per cui io sono qui”._  
Lei si irrigidì.  
“ _Pensavo che non ti piacessero le bionde senza cervello. Oh, giusto! Sono io che non ti piaccio” c_ ommentò sarcastica.  
“ _Dobbiamo proprio fare questa conversazione sulla porta?”_  
   
Sebbene a malincuore, Caroline si fece da parte per lasciarlo entrare. Era felice di essere presentabile, anche se avrebbe voluto usare più fondotinta per coprire le occhiaie; per fortuna aveva fatto la doccia e si era vestita. Indossava un paio di jeans che le serravano la vita e una maglia aderente ma comoda e infine un paio di ballerine. Klaus si tolse la giacca, la abbandonò su una sedia, e la seguì nel soggiorno.  
   
“ _Lei è solo un’amica”_ annunciò senza preamboli quando lei si girò a guardarlo. Caroline sbatté le palpebre: non era certo la notizia che si aspettava, ma ancora, comunque sia, no ne era convinta.  
“ _Pensavo saresti venuto per negoziare la promessa.”_ commentò infine.  
“ _No, quella rimane, stavolta tocca a te.”_  
 _“Oh! Cosa vuoi da me, Klaus?”_  
Lei lo guardò negli occhi.  
“ _Ho pensato che tu fossi pronta.”_ ammise sottovoce Klaus.  
Il cuore le fece un balzo nel petto.  
 “ _Pronto per cosa?Per essere una delle tante che vanno ad aggiungersi alla tua lunga lista?”_  
  
Klaus la guardò con desiderio e ciò le provocò un brivido lungo tutto la schiena. Gli osservò il viso, gli occhi, le labbra tanto dolci che lei lo conosceva molto bene. Quella notte di 5 anni prima, Klaus le aveva baciato tutto il corpo con quelle labbra e le aveva fatto provare ogni tipo di piacere inimmaginabile. Anche Caroline, allora, aveva usato le sue labbra per eccitarlo fino a farlo impazzire.  
   
“ _Hai l’aria di chi si è appena svegliata da un lungo sonno.”_  
   
Le sue parole la strapparono dalle sue fantasie. Arrossendo, Caroline sollevò di colpo gli occhi.  
   
“ _A cosa stai pensando?”_ la stuzzicò lui ridacchiando.  
“ _Ricordavi l’ultima volta che siamo stati insieme a Mysticall Falls?”_  
   
Ricordare? Le sembrava di sentirlo ancora sulla pelle come se non fossero passati anni, ma solo pochi minuti.  
   
“ _E’ stato un errore”_ rispose automaticamente.  
“ _Come fai a saperlo? Hai sempre rifiutato di mettermi alla prova.”_  
 _“ Non mi serve toccare di nuovo il fuoco per sapere che mi brucerà.”_  
   
Troppo tardi, Caroline si rese conto di aver sbagliato parole, perché un lampo saettò negli occhi di lui, andando a colmare quelli di lei.  
   
“ _Interessante scelta di parole. E questo che ci è successo?”_ mormora.  
“ _Non lo so.”_  
  
E in risposta, lui la zittì appoggiandole un dito sulle labbra. Per un attimo tacquero, guardandosi negli occhi; poi Klaus le fece scivolare un dito lungo il mento e la gola in una silenziosa carezza. Alla fine le sfiorò il collo, avvertendo il fremito della sua pelle.  
   
“ _E’ stato bello ,vero?”_  le chiese, strofinandole leggermente la gola con un dito.  
“ _Il sesso migliore che io abbai mai fatto.”_  
   
Lei deglutì a fatica, socchiuse le labbra. Si sforzava di non pensarci, però era vero: quella era stata la notte più sensazionale di tutta la sua esistenza.  
   
“ _Dovrei sentirmi lusingata?”_ lo sfidò.  
“ _Fortunata, piuttosto, dato che sei stata la prima ad avere tutto di me... non solo il mio corpo.”_  
 _“Ogni cosa ha un prezzo”._  
 _“Sì, è vero. E io sarei disposto a pagare”._  
Caroline trattenne il fiato.  
 “ _Cosa dovrei darti io in cambio?”_  
 _“Niente in confronto di ciò che potrei darti io”._  
Santo Cielo!  
“ _Io non sono adatta a te e tu di certo non sei adatto a me. Non sono il tipo di persona che condivide ciò che è suo, io voglio il diritto di esclusività. Io non voglio essere una delle tante: sono Caroline Forbes”._  
 _“Quanto, ancora, dobbiamo stare separati per capire che noi ci apparteniamo?”_  
 _“Tu hai messo il potere prima di tutto...”_  
 _“Sei stata tu a dire che volevi finire il collage, che avevi dei progetti per il tuo futuro, e sei sempre stata tu ad aver voluto far sesso con me solo perchè io avrei mantenuto la promessa e me ne sarei andato.”_  
 _“Allora adesso cos’è che vuoi? Del sesso per vendicarti?”_  
  
Un sorriso enigmatico si distese sulle labbra.  
” _La userai come scusa, se dovesse essere altrettanto esplosivo!”_  
   
Caroline tentò di negare, ma la bocca di lui le coprì le labbra prima che potesse proferire parola.  
  
Cinque anni... Erano cinque anni che viveva con il ricordo di cosa significasse essere baciata e posseduta da Klaus nuovamente. In un istante, tuttavia, il ricordo fu spezzato da una realtà ancora più vivida. Lui la baciò languidamente, quasi volesse godersi una bibita dolce e avesse tutto il tempo per assaporarla. Fu inebriante e lei non riuscì ad opporsi. Klaus le fece scivolare le mani sui glutei e se la attirò contro un’erezione ormai innegabile. Caroline sentì i capezzoli che le si inturgidivano, premendo contro il petto muscolo di lui. Fino a quel momento, aveva pensato che i suoi ricordi fossero esagerati, ma la verità era che Klaus rispondeva in modo reale a tutte le sue aspettative, anzi, molto di più. Lui era Klaus Mikaelson, un uomo che, senza dubbio, agiva animato da un doppio fine e non la aiutava aver dimostrato la propria attrazione sessuale. Caroline si irrigidì, si ritrasse e lui, a malincuore, la lasciò andare. Si guardarono negli occhi, respirando a fatica. Klaus fu il primo a riprendere il controllo. Caroline non voleva nemmeno immaginare che aspetto potesse avere: guance arrossate, labbra gonfie. Si portò una mano alla bocca, ma accorgendosi che Klaus la stava osservando, si bloccò in fretta.  
Scossa da un’improvvisa irritazione affermò: ” _Sei contento adesso che hai marchiato il tuo territorio?”_  
 _“S.”_   disse Klaus, incurante dell’ira che stava circondando Caroline.  
“ _Cosa vuoi adesso da me?”_  
 _“Voglio te. Voglio solo te. Ho sempre voluto solo te.”_  
   
Caroline spalancò gli occhi fino a non poterli più allargare.  
   
“ _E… e la ragazza bionda?”_  
 _“Non c’è nessun altra ragazza bionda che voglio avere al mio fianco se non te.”_  
  
Klaus si mosse andandole incontro e lei trattenne il fiato. Era l’uomo manipolatore e autoritario di sempre, ma sul suo viso si leggeva un’altra storia: una storia che parlava di sentimenti e di desiderio.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spazio d'autrice:  
Ciao =D  
Sto aggiornando la storia in unico giorno, proprio perchè come ho detto l'avevo già scritta e l'ho solo revisionata e sistemata.  
Credo che non ci sia chimica migliore di Klaus e Caroline, non solo perchè sono la ia coppia preferita, ma di certo vedere più azione tra di loro non farebbe male allo show, ad entrambi gli show.  
Penso di aver interpreato un pò i loro caratteri, anche se è davvero difficili inquadrarli perchp hanno così tante sfaccettature che potrebbero volerci capitoli interi per scoprirli e non si finirebbe comunque.  
Questo è il penultimo capitolo, spero che vi sia piaciuto e poi, tutto sommato come poteva finire se non così?  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi sarebbe piaciuto altro, ma ricordatevi che manca l'epilogo.  
Un bacio,  
Claire.


	5. Epilogo

EPILOGO

 

  
  
  
  
 

 

Era Natale nella nevosa New Orleans e Caroline era circondata da tutti coloro che amava.  
Che cos’altro poteva desiderare?  
Con occhi ridenti, osservò la scena che si svolgeva intorno a lei, nel soggiorno della villa Mikaelson. Un grande albero adornava un angolo della stanza, con tanto di stelle luccicante in cima, posizionata proprio dalla piccola Hope. Klaus era vicino all’albero e chiacchierava con Damon:  strano anche solo da pensare, ma erano diventati amici. Un attimo dopo, lui girò la testa per cercarla con gli occhi: nel suo sguardo brillava tutto l’amore che provava per lei; le fece l’occhiolino facendole capire che non vedeva l’ora di trovarsi da solo con lei. Caroline non era mai stata tanto felice come in quel momento in cui aveva tutto ciò che desiderava, da sempre. Aveva le sue migliore amiche, i suoi amici, la sua famigli e, cosa più importante, aveva lui: il suo unico amore. Klaus amava Caroline più della sua stessa vita e quando gli aveva annunciato questa festa lui non aveva saputo dirle di no: era proprio impossibile dire di no a lei. Lui era un pò preoccupato: tutti sapevano che Klaus non godeva di un’ ottima fama, nè possedeva perle di buone azioni; persino lui era consapevole di ciò, tanto che avrebbe voluto tornare indietro per riscrivere ogni cosa pur di non dare un dispiacere a Caroline, pur di non farla dubitare della scelta presa nemmeno per un secondo. Eppure lei riuscì a sorprenderlo nel giro di pochi giorni con la notizia che sarebbero venuti tutti: Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, Elena e cosa poco probabile ma vera, anche Damon; tutti per una giornata che si prospettava davvero memorabile. Questa notizia aveva colto Klaus di stupore misto ad una strana felicità: forse per la prima volta, poteva dire di avere una famiglia e degli amici.  
  
Il pancione di Hayley incominciava a pesare, dato l’inizio del quinto mese di gravidanza; non si conosceva il sesso del bambino perché avevano deciso di volere una sorpresa. Elijah non faceva che preoccuparsi per lei, tanto da mostrare ogni attimo le sue naturali maniere da gentiluomo; inoltre, nonostante la forma arrotondata, quando nessuno li guardava riusciva a strapparle qualche bacio, facendole capire di desiderarla ancora.  
  
  
  
Sul pavimento davanti a uno dei divani, Bonnie e Jeremy giocavano con il figlio Peter di un anno. Loro e Rebekah scoppiarono a ridere quando Peter afferrò una palla che gli era stata lanciata, rotolando sul pavimento, da Charlotte, figlia di Rebekah che ormai aveva 15 mesi. Accanto a Rebekah non poteva non mancare il suo compagno, grande amico di Caroline, Matt che osservava la scena divertito e innamorato della sua famiglia. L’anno successivo i bambini sarebbero stati quattro perché, con sorpresa di tutti, Bonnie aveva annunciato che aspettava un altro figlio, un altro piccolo Gilbert.  
  
  
  
  
  
Non poco lontano da tutti loro, c’erano i due innamorati eterni: Stefan e Elena; la loro passione non era mai svanita nel corso degli anni, anzi si era fatta più forte. Entrambi avevano dovuto affrontare prove difficili e solo stando separati avevano capito che si amavano e che non potevano vivere uno lontano dall’altro. Caroline e Klaus speravano che quel raduno natalizio diventasse una tradizione annuale da condividere con i loro migliori amici. Lei era la donna che tutti apprezzavano, nessuno riusciva a odiarla: era un carico di felicità e armonia che era difficile, anzi impossibile, abbattere.  
  
  
  
  
  
L’aria era magica, non solo per via del Natale e degli amici che circondavano Klaus e Caroline, ma perché Hope aveva iniziato a imparare qualche trucco magico e stava, giustamente, facendo piccole prove con un gran successo, facendo ridere tutti i presenti.  
  
  
  
  
  
Caroline aveva con Hope un rapporto particolare: era come se si conoscessero da sempre; ogni qualvolta i suoi genitori le dicevano di no o le proibivano qualcosa, lei andava da Caroline che le permetteva di più, la viziava un pò, solo per fare arrabbiare Klaus e stuzzicarlo. Caroline sapeva che dopo una sfuriata finivano con il fare del sesso, un ottimo e immancabile sesso al quale, nessuno dei due, aveva intenzione di rinunciare.  
   
In quel momento, Damon passò un bicchiere al fratello per brindare e Klaus si avvicinò a Caroline per cingerle le spalle con un braccio.  
   
 _“Felice?”_  le chiese.  
 _“Si capisce?”_ esclamò lei.  
 _“E’ meraviglioso avere con noi i nostri amici”._  
Klaus sorrise ancora sorpreso.  
 “ _Anche se saremo noi due soli a festeggiare il giorno di Santo Stefano?”_  
 _“Soprattutto per questo”_ rispose lei con un sorrisetto.  
“ _Sei bellissima!”_ le fece eco lui accarezzandole la guancia.  
“ _In questo caso devi ringraziare tua figlia: è lei che ha scelto questo vestito”._  
 _“Oh! E si sa: ha preso il buon gusto del padre”._  
   
Un’altra risata risuonò sulle labbra di lei.  
   
 _“Chi avrebbe mai detto che ci saremo riuniti qui, tutti insieme, a gioire senza spargimenti di sangue?”_  
   
Lui piegò la testa baciandole la fronte.  
   
“ _La vita è bella”_ annunciò di punto in bianco.  
 _“Ma non come uno dei tuoi quadri”_ lo prese in giro Caroline.  
“ _Direi che assomiglia piuttosto a un’ opera moderna. È quello che sei in grado di fare. E la bellezza è tutta negli occhi di chi la guarda”._  
 _“Baciami”  l_ o esortò lei a quel punto.  
“E _ti dirò cosa sarò in grado di fare più tardi.”_  
Un lampo brillò negli occhi di lui.  
 “ _Non vedo l’ora.”_  
  
Poi chinò la testa e appoggiò le labbra alle sue, sigillando con quel bacio il loro futuro.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

  
  
  
  
_Spazio d'autrice:  
Finalmente, o forse no eccoci giunti al termine di questa storia.  
So che quest'ultimo capitolo non è molto lungo, io  ho sempre pensato che la storia non si giudica dalla lunghezza ma dalla sostanza.  
Vi piace vedere questo piccolo spazion futuro in un luogo dove tutti sono amici? A me sarebbe piaicuto, ma sappiamo che sarebbe difficile se non quasi impossbile vedere questa finestra. Alla fine ci sarà sempre una distinzione tra Originali e vampiri di _ _[ Mystic Falls ](https://www.google.it/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiR4OX4-azLAhXIvRQKHfkkAm8QFggcMAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fit.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMystic_Falls&usg=AFQjCNHDt9Pb2obQXq5II_aD-5QuHJbWrQ&sig2=vB3s0E1Bz1f1TuMxugmElg&bvm=bv.116274245,d.bGQ) , ma credo che è anche questo a rendere bella la serie.  
Spero che il percorso dei nostri due vampiri preferiti vi sia piaicuto, che vi abbia fatto ridere ed emozionarvi un pò, spero anche di avervi lasciato qualcosa anche piccola, di sicuro questa storia con me lo ha fatto.  
Un bacioa tutti.  
Alla prossima, _   
Claire.

 


End file.
